Alguien en quien confiar (el comienzo)
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Alphonse recuerda el día en que accidentalmente creo a la quimera... Rizenbul, solo llueve y cosas inesperadas suceden
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Que tranquilidad se respira en este lugar!

Tras un largo bostezo y estirar su cuerpo, Alphonse se apoya en el la cerca del pórtico de la casa de la Tía Pinnako… a lo lejos dos niños corren perseguidos por Den y por una ¿Quimera? en la cual se fija y sigue con la vista

- Se que fue algo drástico, pero en ese momento me hacia mucha falta – dice para si en voz baja

- Realmente… ¿crees que ha sido feliz? – la seria voz de una mujer adulta lo saca de sus pensamientos

- ¿Tía?

La anciana se coloca a su lado y solo sonríe al ver a los niños, al perro y su tan especial compañía jugando con un balón correteándose unos a otros… tras un suspiro enciende su pipa

- Tengo entendido que sufren mucho por la transmutación, por lo mismo son muy inestables emocionalmente

- Lo se, eso leí en la investigación de Shoun Tucker; pero a pesar de que han pasado mas de cuatro años ella no ha manifestado ningún síntoma negativo

La anciana lo observa con curiosidad

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? O es que acaso lograste lo que ese tal Tucker nunca logro – le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima

Alphonse guarda silencio perdiéndose en sus recuerdos…

* * *

><p>- ¡Por que demonios no entiendes de una maldita vez que solo estas perdiendo el tiempo!<p>

El cielo estaba mas que gris… era completamente negro y una fuerte tormenta se había desatado minutos antes…

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Winly? ¿Por qué actúas así? – responde con desesperación y preocupación

- Tranquilízate Al, es por causa de su estado – se escucha la voz de la Tía Pinnako

En la casa de Automail Rockbell se escuchaba una fuerte discusión, que solo podía ser opacada por los fuertes estruendos de la tormenta… en el interior Winly estaba mas furiosa que nunca… momentos antes el Alphonse se encontraba leyendo unos libros de alquimia, y al parecer la extremada concentración del joven en el tema molestaba a la mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba en una etapa de inestabilidad sentimental a causa de su embarazo

- ¡Winly por favor cálmate!

- ¡Que me calme! ¡como quieres que me calme! ¡¿Te importa más esa maldita investigación que yo?!

Esas palabras "maldita investigación"… esas palabras habían sido un puñal en su pecho dejándolo atónito

- ¡Winly para! – le grita la Tía al ver la reacción de él

- ¡Es su culpa de que yo este así, es hora de que se haga responsable!

- ¡Pero Winly tu sabes que…!

Alphonse trataba de bloquear en su dolor, ya que lentamente su rostro se ensombrecía…

- Que… que a caso… tú… no deseas verlo… de nuevo – aquellas palabras parecían ser dichas por un robot

- Esta muerto, la maldita alquimia lo alejo de nosotros y no será esa maligna ciencia la que nos lo devuelva… ¡Odio la Alquimia!

- ¡Winly basta! – grito Pinnako lo mas fuerte que pudo

- Todo por… la maldita Alquimia – dijo mas calmada y desviando su mirada

- ¡Maldito el día… en que me atreví a dejarme llevar por los bajos instintos que ahora me atan a ti! – grita con furia

- Al… - sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas

El silencio reina en la habitación… Den sale de su escondite bajo un sofá, aquel lugar donde siempre se escondía cuando esas peleas se iniciaban, antes solo ocurrían de vez en cuando y por malos entendidos estas solo eran peleas entre hermanos… pero tras la unión forzada de dicha pareja esas peleas eran de todos los días

- Solo estoy aquí por compromiso, no lo olvides – dijo en tono frió

Un estruendo hace retumbar todo el lugar y sin decir más Alphonse se da la vuelta y sale de la casa internándose en la tormenta…

* * *

><p>Un pelotazo le da en la cara, haciéndolo caer de espaldas<p>

- ¡Papá! – Edo y Alu gritan al ver a su padre en el suelo

- ¿Estas bien Al? – pregunto la anciana

- ¿Que hice para que me lanzara la llave? – contesto desorientado

Al oír eso los niños, la anciana y hasta Den comenzaron a reír, mientras la quimera solo ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender el chiste

- ¿Estabas en las nubes o que? – pregunta Edo hincándose cerca de él

- ¡Es esa forma de hablarle a tu padre pequeño!

Alphonse se incorpora tomando al niño del cuello y comienza a despeinarlo con el puño

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ya papá, para!

- Bien – dice soltándolo - ¿Quién fue de los dos?

- Fue ella – dijo señalando a la criatura

- No es cierto – la defendió Alu

Al verse descubierta ella solo se agacha esperando un castigo

- Ok, quien halla sido, solo tengan mas cuidado – les dijo sonriendo

- ¡Lo tendremos! – contestaron los niños a coro

Él se levanta del suelo mientras ve como se alejan para seguir jugando

- Menos mal que no esta Winly – dijo en voz baja

- Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta – Alphonse solo guarda silencio – bueno no importa, luego me lo dirás

Luego de un rato Alphonse se queda solo regresando de nuevo a sus recuerdos

* * *

><p>- ¡Al! – se escucha el grito de un hombre a través de la tormenta - ¡Hey Elric!<p>

La tormenta arreciaba, Alphonse estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que un hombre corría hacia él

- ¡Elric Espera! – él detuvo su camino

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo fríamente sin voltear

- El… el río – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento – … puede… desbordarse

- ¿Y?

- ¿No vas a ayudarnos? – pregunto incrédulo - ¡Eric! – grito al ver que se alejaba

Él siguió sumido en sus sentimientos, sin importar que la misma tormenta le impidiera ver. Minutos después Alphonse se encuentra frente de lo que parece ser la puerta exterior del sótano de una casa en ruinas, este choca sus manos y coloca una sobre la puerta… un circulo de alquimia brilla en la cerradura y la puerta se divide en dos permitiendo el paso a unas escaleras, que sin dudarlo baja mientras la misma puerta se cierra tras él

- ¿Cómo…? – su voz era baja pero sonaba con ira

El lugar parecía un estudio de Alquimia… baúles, armarios y estantes llenos de libros, escritorios repletos de instrumentos y envases llenos de diversas sustancias, aunque también había plantas de diferentes tipos, pieles de animales exóticos, unas aves disecadas, una armadura y unos automail decorando el lugar

- ¿Por qué… por que no me comprende? – grita estallando en una furia incontrolable

Tratando de desahogarse comienza a tirar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, los envases estallan derramando su contenido en el suelo; en su coraje arranca una cubierta, hecha de varios tipos de piel; que cubría una silla y al lanzarla tumba dos aves disecadas de un estante

- ¡Solo ella, solo ella y yo que! – cerro su puño golpeándolo contra su otra mano mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

Aun cegado por la ira no ve por donde camina e inevitablemente se tropieza con un automail de brazo derecho que había caído al suelo

- ¡Rayos! – aun con furia se levanta apoyando ambas manos en el suelo

Repentinamente todo cambia… cual es su sorpresa, que cuando sin querer una lagrima cae al piso, justo entre sus manos; un circulo de alquimia se activa bajo ellas… estaba seguro que no había nada trazado, pero allí estaba y lo recordaba claramente, era el mismo… el mismo circulo alquímico que su hermano trazó muchos años atrás, el mismo con el que empezó todo; El circulo de transmutación humana que usaron para revivir a su madre

- ¡No! ¡Que demonios he hecho! – grita con miedo levantándose de golpe y retrocediendo sin quitar la vista del circulo

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡No! ¡Que demonios he hecho! – grita con miedo levantándose de golpe y retrocediendo sin quitar la vista del circulo

Un remolino de viento y luz se forma en el centro, el viento es tan fuerte que comienza a derribarlo todo, los pocos envases que se habían salvado de la ira del joven se quiebran a la vez que su contenido es arrastrado por el viento, el cual también hace estallar tres de las cuatro lámparas que iluminaban el lugar dejando a media oscuridad… La luz del remolino se intensifica cegando a Alphonse momentáneamente, cuando recupera la visión se encuentra a si mismo frente a la puerta, el miedo y el sentimiento de culpa lo mantienen paralizado… lentamente la puerta se abre y una serie de imágenes golpean su mente, todo le es familiar; como si ya lo hubiera vivido… segundos después…

- Alto – dice al vacío

Una clara visión llena su cuerpo vida y alegría… en ella puede ver a su hermano, en otro lugar completamente desconocido… pero le ve bien y que se encuentra ayudando a otras personas

- Ed… ¡Hermano! – grita con todas sus fuerzas

Repentinamente la imagen se distorsiona en un remolino negro, en eso una extraña fuerza sale disparada de la puerta hacia Alphonse, que sigue sin moverse de la sorpresa; aquel ataque da de lleno en su abdomen, atravesándolo… el dolor se apodera de su cuerpo haciendo que cierre los ojos con fuerza… Un estruendo y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la puerta del sótano, lo hace volver a la realidad

- ¿Qué… que ha sido eso? – dice con dificultad

Alphonse abre los ojos lentamente, se encuentra tirado en el mismo lugar en el que había caído al tropezarse… una extraña niebla al nivel del suelo comienza a sofocarlo por lo que lentamente se levanta y aun con miedo en su ser, se da cuenta que la luz que trazo aquel circulo lentamente se desvanece, tragando saliva lentamente desvía su vista hacia donde estaba el centro del circulo… lo que ve lo deja en estado de shock; un bulto del tamaño de una persona adulta en posición fetal yacía en el centro, estaba cubierta de pelo y plumas pero en lo que parecía ser la cabeza se distinguía claramente el cabello… largo, dorado y trenzado justo como la llevaba su hermano en el pasado

- ¡No…! - un incontrolable deseo de vomitar lo hace apartar su vista

Por inercia lleva su mano derecha a su boca y la otra a su estomago en su rostro se mostraba el pánico, aquel deseo se hace realidad, cubriendo su mano de sangre; mientras la otra solo se topaba con un espacio vació… repentinamente el aire escapa de sus pulmones, su visión se torna borrosa llegando a la oscuridad, las fuerzas escapan de su cuerpo y cae inconciente ante una atónita mirada dorada…

* * *

><p>- Amo... – al no tener respuesta - ¡Amo Al! – la quimera le da un empujón<p>

- ¿Qué, como, cuando, donde? – responde sobresaltado alejándose del barandal

- Tantas preguntas a la vez no son fáciles de contestar

- Lo siento

La quimera se sienta a su lado mientras que él regresa a su posición anterior, los niños ya habían entrado a la casa, por lo que estaban solos en el pórtico

- Sucedió otra vez ¿no es así?

- ¿De que hablas? – le contesta extrañado

- A mi no me engañas, soy una cazadora de almas ¿recuerdas?

- … - Alphonse suspira resignado – lo se, me perdí en mis recuerdos de nuevo

- Si quieres que siga con vida, te sugiero evites hacerlo de nuevo

- ¿De que hablas?

En eso la quimera salta evadiendo un… se llamaría flechazo de no ser que en vez de flecha era una escoba, la cual se quiebra con el impacto

- ¡Bestia de los mil demonios cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo idiotices!

Winly se encontraba en la puerta muy molesta, Alphonse la observaba nervioso con una gota de sudor en la frente

- Tiene cara de querer quimera asada para cenar – dijo la quimera asustada

- E… este… Winly – él trata de hablar

- No trates de defender a esa cosa deforme

Ante el comentario a la quimera le saltan varias venas, su pico resplandeció cambiando de forma al hocico de un lobo

- ¿¡A quien llamas rompe moldes que tuvieron que moldear a palos cuando la crearon!? - grita mostrando sus colmillos

Claramente solo Alphonse la escucho hablar ya que para Winly solo fueron fuertes gruñidos por lo que ella solo se escondió tras él

- Te dije que era peligrosa

- Ya Winly – Alphonse se voltea y la abraza de forma protectora

- Tengo miedo de que te aleje de mi

- ¿Era eso? – pregunta inocentemente

- ¿Era eso?... ¡Eso y más!- le dice furiosa - te he estado llamando desde hace rato a comer y no respondías, para colmo vi que le hablas como si te en… - un beso en la boca la interrumpe

- ¡Ah no! Si se van a poner melosos ahí se ven – dijo la quimera alejándose aun molesta

- Winly – la llamo al romper el beso, ella lo ve a los ojos – sabes mas bien que nadie que tu y los niños son lo mas importante en mi vida, jamás me alejare de ustedes

- Al – él le sonríe y le abraza

Ambos entran a la casa, ya lejos de allí la quimera se encuentra bajo un árbol aparentemente seco

- A veces detesto poder leer la mente de los humanos

La quimera se deja caer en el pasto, con visible pereza voltea hacia las ruinas de la casa que alguna vez de el hogar de su Amo

- Debería ser un buen recuerdo pero a veces pienso que fue el peor día de mi corta segunda vida – se dice a si misma volteando hacia su automail

* * *

><p>El miedo se hace presente, no sabe en donde, ni por que esta… todo esta demasiado borroso, la poca luz que hay en el lugar parpadea demasiado, como si fuese a extinguirse por completo; el aire en ese lugar es sofocante. Repentinamente escucha una voz interrumpiéndose por un ahogo inexplicable por lo que abre los ojos de golpe y se incorpora… un fuerte dolor recorre todo su cuerpo pero trata de ignóralo… su vista se aclara viendo a un joven frente a ella, él no la ve directamente y en su rostro se muestra pánico, mantiene su mano derecha en su boca mientras con la izquierda trata de presionar su estomago; inevitablemente él vomita cubriendo su mano con sangre, segundos después cae al suelo inconciente<p>

- … - trata de hablar pero de su boca no salen ningún sonido

Sin saber por que y a pesar del dolor, se acerca para verificar su estado… la forma de su cuerpo y su rostro son de una mujer humana, no viste nada pero su cuerpo esta cubierto de un suave pelaje dorado, tiene una larga y esponjada cola mientras que en su espalda hay dos grandes alas de blanco plumaje, dos orejas de gato sobresalen entre su largo pelo dorado, sin duda se trata de una quimera…

- No… - articula con dificultad – no… p... puede… ser

Al intentar levantarlo se da cuenta de que se encuentra gravemente herido

- Intercambio equivalente – pensó – su salud a cambio de mi vida

- Win… Winly per… perdóname

El joven reacciono al movimiento, aunque entre abrió los ojos no pareció haber reconocido a quien lo sostenía

- Re… resiste – le dijo ella con dificultad

- Ed… herma… no – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia de nuevo

La quimera lo recuesta lentamente en el piso, tras un suspiro; ella choca las palmas de sus manos, las coloca en el suelo y un extraño resplandor forma un nuevo círculo alquímico bajo el joven el cual brilla intensamente haciéndolo levitar a una baja altura… la sangre deja de brotar como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor

- Esto evitara que mueras, mientras busco la forma de ayudarte – piensa sin quitarle la vista de encima - ¡Rayos! si tan solo tuviera mi

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos

- ¡Alphonse estas allí! – se escucha el grito de un hombre en el exterior

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Alphonse estas allí! – se escucha el grito de un hombre en el exterior

- Ahora ¿Qué hago? – pensó volteando a todos lados desesperada

- ¡Elric sal por favor! ¡El río esta por desbordarse ayúdanos! – grito una segunda voz

El estruendo de un rayo que cae cerca la hace levantarse de golpe

- ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago? – pensaba moviéndose en círculos y jalándose el cabello

- ¡Parece que no esta, busquemos en su casa! – dijo la primera voz

- ¡Bien!

El lugar se envuelve en el silencio el cual solo es interrumpido por la lluvia que golpea la puerta

- Menos mal – pensó aliviada

Nuevamente fija su vista en el joven

- Ed, se quien es pero ¿Winly?, no se pero…– pensó con una gota de sudor - algo me dice que me matas si no la ayudo antes que a ti

Comienza a buscar en un baúl y saca de allí, unas botas, un pantalón y una playera sin mangas todo de color

- Negro – pensó con una gota de sudor - ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Solo espero que me quede

Tras vestirse, continúa buscando algo para cubrirse de la lluvia, hasta que da con un abrigo rojo

- Solo espero que no se moleste por tomar esta ropa prestada – piensa mientras se la pone – a menos que quiera que mate a alguien del susto

Sin perder más tiempo sale de allí, no sin dar un último vistazo al joven que yace flotando como si estuviese congelado en el tiempo

* * *

><p>- ¡Hola, hola! Cosa<p>

- Izumi – murmuro la quimera de mal humor, al ver a la sensei de su Amo acercándose

- Andas de pocas pulgas el día de hoy – le dijo la sensei quien al parecer la escuchaba – Ni reclamaste

Al ver que no respondía se sienta junto a ella y alza su vista al campo, mientras la quimera solo apoya la cabeza en el suelo

- Es frustrante saber que es tu segunda vida y no poder recordar nada de tu vida anterior

- Créeme que es lo mejor, ya no te tortures con es… - Izumi voltea a verla – ¡Con un demonio detesto que hagas eso!

La quimera se había quedado dormida, tras un suspiro, la sensei acaricia su cabeza

- Solo lo recordaras cuando recuperes tu nombre, mientras tanto esto será lo mejor – dijo en voz baja

Luego de un rato ella contempla el paisaje mientras camina de regreso a la casa de Alphonse y su Familia

- Rizenbul, que será la magia de este lugar, que solo llueve y pasa cada cosa – sonríe mientras se deja llevar por sus recuerdos

* * *

><p>Estación de tren de la aldea de Rizenbul, un hombre se comunica por radio<p>

- Es necesario que se detengan hasta que la tormenta pare - dice

- Entendido nos detendremos metros antes de llegar al puente – se escucha una voz en respuesta

El hombre cuelga la bocina, en eso entra un joven con preocupación en el rostro

- ¿Se detendrán?

- Si… prepara una cuadrilla, tan pronto pare la lluvia deben revisar el puente

A unos 3 kilómetros de allí, un tren de pasajeros disminuye la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, muy cerca del mencionado puente; en el interior del primer vagón, los encargados daban un mensaje…

- ¡Debido a las condiciones del clima hemos decidido detenernos hasta que pase la tormenta ya que debido a la creciente del río no sabemos las condiciones del puente que hemos de cruzar, por lo que de favor les pido paciencia que es por nuestra seguridad!

Los murmullos de quejas y de aprobación no se hacen esperar entre los pasajeros

- Este clima… me recuerda ese día

- ¿Sensei?

- El día en que los conocimos – responde con nostalgia

Izumi, su esposo y Masón se dirigían a Rizenbul a visitar a Alphonse, pasaron 10 minutos desde que se detuvieron pero no había ni señas de que la tormenta cesara

- ¿Qué veo? – pregunta un niño que veía a través de la ventana

- Un pino en medio de la tormenta – responde una niña

- ¡Le atinaste!, tu turno – le contesto

Dos niños que viajaban atrás de la sensei jugaban a ¿Qué es lo que veo?

- Críos – murmura Izumi fastidiada de la simples de dicho juego

- Parece que se han cansado de esperar – dijo Masón con una gota de sudor en la frente

- ¿Qué veo? - Pregunto la niña

- Un árbol en medio de la tormenta

- No

- Una piedra

- No

- Un arbusto

- No – 2 minutos después

- Un puente

- No

- Un tronco

- No – A Izumi le salta una vena de la frente

- Un oso

- No

- Un gato salvaje

- No

- Una gallina

- No – Le salta otra vena a Izumi

- Un pato

- No

- Una granja

- No

- La lluvia – Izumi esta a punto de perder la paciencia

- ¡Que no¡

- ¿Entonces?

- Un ángel negro de abrigo rojo

- No mientas

- Nunca miento

- ¿Abrigo rojo? – La sensei abre la ventana – ¿Será…?

Izumi saca la cabeza y logra divisar a una persona en la orilla del puente, que parece tener rato evaluando el cauce del río pero debido a la oscuridad no logra ver bien quien es

- ¿Alphonse? – piensa para si

- ¿Qué sucede Sensei? – pregunta Masón

Repentinamente un rayo cruza el cielo iluminando todo alrededor

- ¡Edward! – grito Izumi fuera de si al ver que esa persona había saltado al río

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunta su esposo

Izumi solo sale corriendo del tren, sin importar lo resbaladizo del fango ni la fuerza de la lluvia

- ¡Sensei! Es peligroso – Masón la había seguido

- Era el, estoy segura – le contesta

- ¿Quién?

Ambos se acercaron con cuidado al borde del barranco, repentinamente se ve un resplandor proveniente de la ribera del otro lado del río, al cesar este; el suelo tiembla mientras grandes barreras emergen cubriendo las orillas e impidiendo que el rió se desborde

- ¿Eso fue…?

- Alquimia – respondió Izumi – Tiene que se él – pensó

- ¡Espere sensei! – grita Masón al ver que Izumi corre por la orilla del barranco tratando de bajar al río

Por las prisas ella resbala y cae inevitablemente hacia el cauce

- ¡Sensei!

La fuerza de la corriente la arrastra con fuerza, ella trata de mantenerse a flote pero la misma corriente y el agua que entra a sus pulmones la jala al fondo… cuando ve todo perdido siente como alguien la jala y la saca del agua

- Gra… - ella tose – gracias por sal…

Izumi queda muda al ver que no esta del todo a salvo ya que esta volando… al escuchar el batir de alas, ella voltea hacia arriba viendo a su ¿salvadora?

- No… no es él – pensó aun sin salir de su asombro – pero esto explica lo del ángel

- Por favor no te asustes pero… necesito tu ayuda – le dice

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

- Por favor no te asustes pero… necesito tu ayuda – le dice

Tras volar un buen tramo llegan a las ruinas de una casa, la tormenta disminuye un poco su intensidad…

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué vistes esas ropas? – Izumi voltea a verla seriamente tan pronto aterrizan

- No es momento para interrogatorios – la ve fijamente - ¿Ese tatuaje?

- Recuerdo de mi enseñanza en la alquimia – respondió fríamente

Sin decir más la doble dama gato del Alquimista de Acero le da la espalda a Izumi se acerca a la puerta del sótano de las ruinas y chocando sus palmas usa la alquimia para abrirla

- En mi vida anterior – comenzó a hablar – solían llamarme El Alquimista Resplandor Carmesí

- ¿El cazador de Almas? Pero… siempre creí que

- Era hombre… - sonríe divertida – El resplandor era algo sumamente peligroso, la familia jamás revelarían cosas claves como quien era en realidad… sígueme

Ella entra siendo seguida por Izumi

- Tú moriste hace más de 150 años como… ¡Alphonse!

La Sensei la empuja abriéndose paso hacia el joven

- ¡¿Que le has hecho?! – Izumi intenta tocarlo

- ¡No lo toques! – Izumi se detiene – Si lo haces, el campo caerá y morirá inevitablemente

- Edward tenía razón…

La Sensei se encontraba hincada junto el cuerpo inerte de Alphonse, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza mantenía su vista en el suelo, la desconocida dejaba el abrigo en una silla mientras parecía buscar algo entre el desastre

- El apellido Elric esta maldito… primero sus cuerpos mutilados, un sin fin de dolor por intentar recuperarlos, su separación… al fin parecía que Alphonse podría encontrar la felicidad con su nueva Familia y ¡pasa esto!

- Es la ley de los estados equivalentes… pero no todo esta perdido

Izumi levanta la vista y ve claramente que porta un trozo de cristal y se coloca junto a ella con la vista fija en el joven

- Escúchame bien, pase lo que pase solo has lo que te diré – La sensei solo asiente – Voy a anular la regla para salvarle la vida, pero si yo pierdo la conciencia la transmutación que hice en el río desaparecerá provocando su desbordamiento, no importa que método uses… deberás mantenerme conciente hasta que termine la tormenta

- ¿Funcionara?

- No por nada fui Alquimista Nacional – dice sonriendo – ¡otra cosa!, si sobrevivo a esto; seguro perderé los recuerdos de mi vida anterior – dijo de forma seria – será lo mejor, de debo esta segunda oportunidad de vivir; no dejare que mi pasado le arruine la vida de nuevo

- ¿Si llegasen a surgir problemas relacionados con dicho pasado?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu asesino, mi sensei me dio a entender que el… aun sigue con vida

- Ya veo – tras un suspiro – Solo recobrar mi verdadero nombre me hará despertar de nuevo, pero solo si es nombrado por alguien especial… dejemos de perder el tiempo aléjate y recuerda lo que te dije

- Si

Izumi se aleja unos metros mientras ve como ella chocando sus manos y colocándolas en el piso aparece un círculo de transmutación bajo ella, seguido clava el trozo de cristal en su mano derecha… al caer la sangre se activa el circulo bajo ella y el resplandor comienza a ascender cubriendo su cuerpo… pero momentos antes de ser cubierta por completo choca nuevamente las palmas de sus manos haciendo que el trozo de cristal atraviese completamente su mano derecha

- Doy mi alma y mi cuerpo a revocación de un trato anterior – dijo hacia la nada – Solo tu puedes elegir a ese alguien especial, Amo – murmuro por lo bajo

La luz de transmutación cede de abajo hacia arriba, Izumi no se sorprende mucho al ver que poco a poco aparece una quimera dorada, mezcla entre león, halcón, lobo y zorro… la cual se encontraba parada en sus patas traseras… repentinamente apoya sus patas delanteras bajo Alphonse y se reactiva el circulo del campo que lo mantenía en suspensión temporal… al desaparecer la reacción, nada ha cambiado

- Acaso fallo… - dijo Izumi en voz baja

Repentinamente el trozo de cristal incrustado brilla, al igual que la herida en el cuerpo de Alphonse, el brillo se va cerrando conforme sana la herida del joven mientras en la quimera se va extendiendo hasta cubrir por completo su pata y parte de su hombro… justo cuando la herida estaba completamente curada ambos resplandores cedieron, Alphonse cae al suelo; Izumi corre hacia el para verificar su estado… El joven no presenta ninguna herida y respira normalmente

- Solo esta inconsciente – murmura aliviada – Gra…

La sensei ve como la quimera trata de mantenerse despierta mientras que su pata esta convertida en cristal, esta trastabilla cayendo de lado; con el impacto el cristal comienza a cuartearse hasta que la figura estalla convirtiéndose solo en polvo de cristal… la sangre comienza a brotar

- ¡Aguanta! – grita Izumi corriendo hacia ella

* * *

><p>Izumi llega a la casa de Alphonse y entra tratando de no ser vista<p>

- ¡Tía Izumi!

- Hola pequeños – les contesta sonriendo al verse descubierta

- Sensei – dice Alphonse al verla – Bienvenida

Los niños corren hacia ella y la abrazan

- Creo que nunca lo vas a lograr – dijo Edo

- ¿Lograr que? - pregunta Winly

- Edo aposto tres helados de chocolate a que Tía Izumi nunca nos pescaría con la guardia baja – respondió Alu

- Pequeño manipulador – Winly corretea a Edo por toda la estancia – como castigo vas a tener solo leche de cena

- ¡Ni muerto bebo esa cosa!

Los demás ríen al verlos correr

- Su vivo retrato – dijo Izumi – hasta dudaría que es su sobrino

- ¡Sensei! – respondió Alphonse fingiendo estar molesto – Aunque… - cambiando su expresión – a veces pienso lo mismo

Al ver la nostalgia en el rostro de su esposo Winly detiene la persecución

- ¡Bien voy ha preparar una tarta de chocolate ¿quien me ayuda?! – grita tratando de cambiar el ambiente

- ¡Yo! – dijo Alu

- Pero necesito mas ayuda, ¿trabajas el doble?... así recibes doble porción

- ¡Si!

- ¡No es justo yo quiero doble porción! – reclama Edo escondido tras el barandal de las escaleras

- Si ayudas la tendrás – le dijo Alu

- ¿De verdad? – Winly asiente sonriendo

Winly y los niños se pierden en la cocina

- Lo que me consuela es el saber que aun vive y que esta bien, aunque eso fue hace cuatro años

- Algún día encontraremos la forma Al, pero por ahora deberías ir a verla; parecía estar triste

- Si

Rato después, Alphonse se encuentra frente a la quimera; el sol esta en todo su apogeo y una delgada sombra es el único refugio contra el quemante sol

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde estoy?<p>

La quimera se encontraba en un sillón, al parecer había despertado de una operación

- ¿Qué rayos me paso?... no recuerdo nada

- No te preocupes estas entre amigos – Alphonse se acerca a ella

- ¿Tú… tú eres mi Amo? – el joven asiente – cual es mi nombre

Con algo de dificultad se levanta dándose cuenta de que su pata es un automail

- Espero no te moleste pero… - la quimera lo ve a los ojos – He decidido que solo alguien especial para mi sea quien te de nombre… pero – la quimera solo ladea la cabeza – pasara un buen tiempo hasta que encontremos la forma de traerlo de vuelta… - dijo con tristeza – Pero – siguió cambiando su expresión – prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz

- No importa… supongo que valdrá la pena esperar, se que lo encontraremos es mi promesa

En sus adentros Alphonse sintió felicidad que su nueva amiga irradiaba brindándole algo de esperanza a su corazón… de repente

- ¿Ya despertó la cosa? – dijo una voz familiar

- Sensei – dijo Alphonse

- ¿¡A quien le llamas fenómeno mal formado que necesito tener una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para no asustar a los demás!? – grito molesta saltándole encima a Izumi

- Yo no dije tantas cosas, ¡Bájate que pesas!

- ¡Y de paso dices que parezco tambo de agua, ahora veras!

- ¡Chicas alto!… ¿Ahora que hago? – grita tratando de detener la evidente pelea

* * *

><p>- Cumplirás tu promesa, se que puedo confiar en ti… yo cumpliré la mía y haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz – murmura Alphonse mientras le acaricia la cabeza sin despertarla<p>

Rato después junta sus manos y seguido las apoya en el tronco tras la quimera durmiente, este brilla y lentamente se va restaurando… las ramas comienzan a crecer y las hojas brotan lentamente, al final una fresca brisa las mueve, causando que la combinación de luz y sombra despierte a la quimera… Se despereza solo para ver como su Amo se aleja

Cumpliré mi palabra, encontraremos la forma… – pensó segura sin apartar la vista del joven – Edward Elric volverá

Fin...

¿Fin?


End file.
